Computer systems generate heat from operating components including central processing units, graphical processing units, memories, storage devices, and other components used in the operation of a computer system. In many data centers, arrays of computer servers are hosted in an enclosed environment. Thermal management solutions are aimed at collecting and dissipating the generated heat to the exterior of the data center. However, typical thermal management solutions are complex and highly inefficient systems. Traditional technologies implement air cooling for the thermal management, but it is often insufficient to meet the power demand on the component level and it is also expensive for a data center's daily operation in terms of electricity costs and water resources being consumed. In recent years, liquid cooling systems, which utilize liquid as a cooling medium, have gradually been adopted due to its higher heat transfer efficiency and lower energy consumption than air-cooled systems. However, considerations with liquid cooling systems, such as safety, reliability, and maintainability, challenge the implementation of liquid-based cooling solutions, especially in hyper-scale data centers.